


Shadow Tentacle Play

by LitheFider



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blacksand - Freeform, Consentacles, Enthusiastic Consent, Humor, M/M, QUICKSAND, Sex, Shadow tentacles, Tentacles, shadow pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Pitch doesn't concentrate on holding his human form, he tends to look more shadow-like.  Pitch turning into a shadowy tentacle monster is the equivalent of chilling at home in sweatpants.  (Inspired by the concept art Pitch from ROTG production)  Sandy invades Pitch's space just when he is trying to relax...what might he be looking for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Tentacle Play

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme fill: http://rotg-kink.dreamwidth.org/2200.html?thread=2683800
> 
> I was also inspired by Aroshi-Wish and MightyNeed's art seen and linked here: http://lithefider.tumblr.com/post/46465878743/sandman-pitch-tentacles-consentual-humor  
> ...

It had been a long day. Many a shadow twisted, many a bed crept under. Delicious screams and startled gasps still echoed in Pitch’s ears with musical afterglow. Coming home to his own underground realm was a time to kick back and rest to be ready for more screams the next night.

The Nightmare King stretched and groaned as he alighted out of a shadow and onto his stone floors. It was time to cast off his human form and really relax. He took a deep breath. His lithe back slouched over and his silver skin melted away as his body slumped to the floor like an inky mass of seaweed. The blob of darkness congealed after a pause, and multiple glowing, gold eyes blinked open as Pitch raised his shadowy head from the pile. He yawned as long arms with spidery fingers splayed out. Tentacles coiled into willowy shape. He looked like some horror-born spawn of everything 8-limbed that creepy crawled through the land and sea.

“That’s better,” He sighed happily, feeling quite relaxed as he glided smoothly as an octopus swims around to the other side of his globe. He circled it like a cat settling then nested inside its curve, curling up quite comfortably.

However, sleep did not come. His body twitched with annoyance, he sensed a familiar presence nearby.  A presence that tingled up his spine like a static charge, making sleep impossible.

Tentacles oozed out of the globe and to the floor like wet spaghetti. Pitch’s body followed suit, head finally twisting up out of the mass as he looked to the catty-corner stairwells of his underground ‘city’.

There on a glowing chair was Sandman, casually reading.

“Sandman?” Pitch muttered to himself, narrowing his many eyes.

Sandy was fully absorbed in his book as shadows gathered behind him. He got a sense of the impending ‘doom’ as tentacles curled up around his armrests. He whirled around and gasped silently, blinking with wide eyes. Symbols flew over his head giving images of Pitch’s distinct roman nose profile and multiple question marks.

“Yes it’s me, old man.” A fangy grin replied with a chuckle, “Never seen my true form, have you?”

All this time he must have, and forgotten, thought Sandy. He shook his head at his counterpart, and then relaxed back into his chair.

Pitch slithered around to his front with amazing smoothness and fluidity. “I was _trying_ to get some sleep. Hanging around my realm and not giving me any peace, are you?” He teased, but he meant what he said.

Sandy bookmarked his place and studied Pitch’s spidery, free-flowing form closely. The tentacles especially fascinated him. He licked his lips before his eyes darted to make eye contact with Pitch once more. He replied with his usual sand symbols, which Pitch knew quite well so he could articulate precisely.

“Came here for some peace and quiet? Jack bothering you so much you came HERE to read? Well, it is true; no one would want to look here.” Pitch said, “And really Sandman, you of all people should know if I was asleep or not, as you snuck in here.”

Sandy shrugged - ‘oh well’ his expression read. He smirked innocently as he opened his book like he intended to go about his own business whether Pitch liked it or not.

“Now will you leave me to my rest or will you just sit there as a pile of plump smugness in MY space?” Pitch chided, tentacles coiling up the chair with more fervor as their tips reached Sandy’s legs. “That or maybe I should punish you for the intrusion.”

Sandy peeked over his book, his face saying ‘I dare you to try’ before he went back to reading.

Pitch would not be ignored, especially when Sandy was the one being meddlesome. Impossibly long, clawed fingers clasped around the chair’s arms as Pitch peered his face right up into Sandy’s. A tentacle glided up and angled the book down. He was rewarded with a smug smirk, and a yank as the book was put back into place. He was being downright teased now.

An animalistic ‘churrr’ welled up in Pitch’s throat that was akin to a groan of playful annoyance. The tentacles coiled higher and soon engulfed Sandy as if he was a ship lost at sea. Sandy continued to ‘ignore’ him and the tentacles around his body.

“What _are_ you reading anyway that is so fascinating?” Pitch rumbled, his long neck craning to see the cover. The title read ‘Moonstruck Madness’ by Laurie McBain. A bodice ripper novel? REALLY?

“Why Sandy, you’ve been holding out on me,” Pitch crooned, seeing now the amorous look on the Sandman’s face as he wiggled in Pitch’s clutches. “If you wanted some amiable company all you had to do was ask.” He hoped that was what the little man had in mind; Pitch could go for some physical attentions.

Sandy formed a heart over his head, biting his lip with mischievousness as he hunkered down in his easy chair. Looking up at the shadow monster his face was anything but innocent. He pet over the closest tentacle, and reeled it in. He gave a confident lick along the last foot of its length all while staring right at Pitch. He indeed wanted to play, and he had no intention of letting Pitch run the show.

“OOOOooohhh,” The Nightmare King groaned. His whole body loosened and shuddered. As fearsome as he looked, he found himself entwined suddenly by tendrils of gold, and flipped onto his back.

The plump dreamweaver plopped on top of him, legs straddling the ‘torso’ area of Pitch’s rough form. Pitch's many eyes blinked up at Sandy, thin arms folded like a praying mantis.

“You’re a deviant,” Pitch flashed his long teeth. “Now isn’t this better then a terrible naughty novel?” As he said so he curled his shadowy tentacles up Sandy’s body and into the front of his sand suit.

Sandy wiggled, hands falling to Pitch’s chest for support when he arched his back. Grains of his cloak were worn away as he was prodded over. Sandy helped it the rest of the way. His clothes melted off his golden skin till no sand remained. His plump body was enveloped eagerly. Pitch’s raw form was smooth and soft as manta ray wings, but strong like the pure muscle of real octopus tentacles. The shadows were tepid at best, and caused the dreamweaver’s skin to tingle like the very chill of a dark forest was creeping down his spine.  His squishy form gave easily to the groping, shadowy tentacles.

Sandy was worried if he was in over his head. His hands grasped at Pitch as he felt long claws petting through his glittering hair. He could feel Pitch’s chest rumble with a deep growling purr. Had Sandy a voice he would be whimpering while Pitch breathed against his cheek, before licking at him with a long tongue. He grabbed that amorphous face and nuzzled into it aggressively, attempting to show some dominance. He felt like he was staring right into the cold fabric of space.  Even though he had no voice, Sandy looked as if he was gasping in pleasure.

Pitch was needy and eager, nuzzling back and clutching the warm Sandman to his chest. His tendrils snaked up Sandy’s groin and squeezed his round ass, then took hold of his growing erection.  He was like a ripe peach, and looked just as delicious and juicy as one to the nightmare king.

Sandy licked his lips and dug his fingers into Pitch’s front, which resulted in them literally sinking into the blackness of him like he was made of dark, loamy soil. Sandman bucked his hips against Pitch, grinding on him with aroused fervor. Pitch hissed and wriggled in response, moving with him and jerking him off with a twisting tentacle. Sandy was dry humping him so adamantly that the head of his cock nudged its way into Pitch’s form, and then soon was swallowed by the thick darkness.

The Nightmare King gasped harder, removing the tendril jerking him off to allow Sandy to fuck him proper. His shadows curled and tensed with each thrust into his body.

Soon as Sandy realized what he’d accomplished, he looked quite smug with himself and repositioned his legs, gripping Pitch with his thighs and giving longer strokes. He felt Pitch’s cool ‘flesh’ warming with each thrust. The shadows coiled around his body were still teasing him unmercifully, especially the ones poking his ass. Sandy spelled it out for him with sand picture symbols what he wanted, quite graphically.

Pitch’s eyes all widened with surprise. YES he very much wanted to fuck that warm, soft body, and now he had open permission. His grin turned devious and he craned over to nip at Sandy’s shoulders.  As he did so, a soft tentacle squirmed greedily into the Dreamweaver.

While there was no lube, Pitch’s body seemed to create oily slickness on command from its ink like structure, so the sensation of being penetrated felt quite nice to Sandy. Wet, slick, and filling, especially as the tendril widened the deeper it went in. His mouth gasped, smile wide with closed eyes like he was having such fun. It felt so GOOD.

Pitch filled him much as he dared. The already rotund abdomen of the Dreamweaver showed outside signs of the deep intrusion. Sandy put his whole body into it this time as he continued his own thrusting like he was going crazy with pleasure. ‘Fuck me, fuck me!’ his face read. So the Nightmare King stuffed a dark tendril into that lovely mouth. The sight was really too wonderful.

Pitch growled deeply as they got back into rhythm together; his many limbs squeezing, probing, thrusting hard into the warm star in their hold. He felt so free, so primal. It was light and darkness merging, and he was losing track of where one left off and the other began.

There were quick, deep thrusts and a growling groan from the Nightmare King as he climaxed. A wash of darkness overflowed Sandman as his body strained to hold all of the liquid shadows, and he coughed as the tentacle slipped from his mouth. He licked his lips as he continued to writhe desperately. Sandy tensed, and Pitch then felt a warmth like liquid gold filling his own insides. He could see on Sandman’s face - his eyes rolling back as he twitched gasping with his own orgasm. Sandy was a mess of hard breathing and nuzzling as his cheek fell to Pitch’s chest. He was spent.

His plump hips ground softly against the darkness curling all around and inside him. So satisfied and slippery and full. He was somewhat disappointed when Pitch pulled out of him, gooey shadows spilling out of his streched hole as the tentacle was removed, but he didn’t move from his position splayed out on top of Pitch.

“Now may we get some sleep?” Pitch groaned sleepily.

Sandy nodded, bringing his legs together to curl up on his side amongst the shadow tentacles, which formed a nest of sorts for him, enveloping him like a loving embrace.

“Sweet dreams,” The shadow monster purred, sated and falling asleep quickly.


End file.
